Un humain, ou plus que ça ?
by Darness K. M
Summary: Quand Stiles se rend compte qu'il a des sentiments pour un certain loup-garou, rien ne va plus ! [ Histoire lié à "Un bêta, ou plus que ça ?", mais pas obligé de la lire pour comprendre. ]
1. Un humain, ou plus que ça ?

Un humain, ou plus que ça ?

« - Scott, tu devrais t'asseoir. »

C'est à ce moment-là que tout avait plus ou moins commencé. Il n'y avait pas de date précise, sur quand, comment, pourquoi, mais on peut dire, qu'effectivement, c'est au moment où Stiles voulut en parler à son meilleur ami que ça marquait réellement le début de quelque chose. Scott lui sourit.

« - ça va, Stiles, je te connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne plus être surpris, peu importe ce que tu vas me sortir. »

Ouais, ben Stiles était beaucoup moins sûr, lui. Il avait même plutôt tendance que son frère de cœur cède face à l'annonce. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il allait pouvoir réagir à ça, parce que vraiment, c'était du lourd. Peut-être trop lourd pour celui en face de lui. Mais il fallait qu'il en parle avec quelqu'un.

«- Je crois... Que je suis amoureux de Peter. Je suis même plutôt sûr, en fait. »

Scott faisait une telle tête, sérieusement... Si Stiles n'était pas dans cette situation, il prendrait une photo pour la garder en souvenir. Le brun resta là, sans bouger, sans rien dire, pendant quelques instants, avant de finalement s'asseoir sur son lit. Il ne pouvait pas dire que l'hyperactif ne l'avait pas prévenu au moins. Celui-ci le regardait inquiet, guettant la moindre de ses réactions.

« - Attends. Laisse-moi le temps de réaliser. »

Le châtain acquiesça tout en se triturant les doigts, observant son meilleur ami qui joignait les mains devant son visage, l'air songeur. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser mais avait tendance à se dire qu'un Scott songeur, ce n'était pas très bon signe.

« - D'accord.. Donc, tu es amoureux de Peter. Depuis quand ?

\- Je sais pas trop... Je l'ai réalisé depuis quelques jours, mais ça doit faire un petit moment déjà.

\- Il le sait ?

\- C'est une bonne question. J'ai tendance à penser que Peter sait tout, mais il est probable qu'il ne le sache pas. Tu... Tu ne le prends pas trop mal ?

\- Je ne vais pas te cacher que le fait que tu tombes amoureux de Mr l'ancien-alpha-qui-a-voulu-me-forcer-à-tuer ne me remplit pas de joie, mais je ne peux rien y faire. On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, pas vrai ? Je te soutiendrais, peu importe tes décisions. »

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de l'hyperactif qui ne put s'empêcher de prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Il avait tant redouter sa réaction, mais finalement, Scott l'acceptait toujours autant, malgré ses goûts douteux.

« - Toi, je t'aime, tu sais !

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais dire ça. »

Répondit Scott tout en rigolant doucement. Le brun n'aimait pas Peter, enfin c'était plutôt Peter qui ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu le suivre dans sa tuerie et son désir de vengeance. Mais qu'il ne s'y trompe pas, ça aurait été pareil avec Stiles. Parce que tout autant que Stiles était aux cotés de Scott, lui aurait été au cotés de Stiles. Il faisait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui. Ça, il était le seul à le savoir. Quand il avait appris que Peter lui avait proposé la morsure, et que Stiles avait refusé, il n'avait pas du tout été étonné. Il savait pertinemment que Stiles aimerait devenir plus puissant, qu'il puisse combattre avec lui sans être limité par son statut d'humain. Cependant, il n'avait aucune envie de devenir comme Peter, et faire du mal à son entourage. Il tenait à son père, Scott, Melissa, Lydia... si Scott avait réussi à ne pas céder à la tentation, rien ne disait qu'il en serait de même pour Stiles. C'est pour ça qu'ils avaient inscrit, dans le Bro Code que le seul qui pourrait le transformer, ce serait Scott et personne d'autre.

« - Alors ? Quand est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?

\- Quoi ? Tu... tu veux vraiment que je dise à Peter.. Le Peter Hale, que je l'aime ? T'es pas sérieux ?!

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Ce ne serait pas la chose la plus folle que tu auras faite. Et puis, je t'ai vu pendant tellement d'années tourner autour de Lydia sans jamais rien lui dire... impossible que je te laisse recommencer ce petit manège.

\- Admets quand même que j'aurais plus de chance avec Lydia qu'avec le Hale ! CE Hale !

\- Pas d'accord. Peter t'apprécie beaucoup, il est célibataire, personne ne l'aime ou ne le comprend... il doit bien se sentir seul.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu trouves des arguments pour que je me déclare au loup-garou le plus détesté de la meute !

\- En même temps, si tu attends que ce soit lui qui vienne te voir, tu vas attendre longtemps. Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Moi qui pensais que tu allais m'empêcher de faire une connerie, en fait, tu fais tout l'inverse !

\- Tu veux vraiment que je t'en empêche ?

\- Bah... non. Mais tu pourrais être un peu réticent, quand même, il t'en a fait baver mine de rien. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne lui en veux pas un peu ?!

\- C'est vrai, je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur. Mais je veux ton bonheur, alors si ton bonheur c'est d'être avec lui, je préfère te pousser dans ses bras que te voir triste.

\- Tu... tu es vraiment trop gentil, ça te conduira à ta perte, ça, tu le sais ? » Scott lui sourit gentiment, et un peu amusé.

« - Il paraît. »

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de tourner les yeux au ciel. C'était carrément pire que ce qu'il pensait, en fait. L'alpha était bien trop gentil pour son bien-être, il allait finir par se faire avoir un de ces quatre matin, c'était sûr.

« - Bon, je te tiens au courant. »

L'humain partit finalement, laissant son meilleur ami seul, histoire de pouvoir réfléchir à tout ça. Le bon point c'était que Scott le prenait assez bien, mais il doutait que ce soit le cas du reste de la meute. Il se demandait même comment allait réagir Peter en apprenait ses sentiments. Il le voyait mal répondre, avec un grand sourire béa, que lui aussi avait ce genre de sentiments à son égard... Ho le truc niais ! Ça ne ressemblait en rien à Peter, loin de là même, c'était à un millier de kilomètres. Non, il le voyait plus... comment dire... répondre sur un ton désinvolte que c'était ridicule, qu'il n'allait pas craquer pour un adolescent, humain qui plus est ! Il aurait raison, d'ailleurs. C'était ridicule. Scott avait pourtant l'air d'y croire, lui... parce qu'il croyait toujours aux choses auxquelles Stiles ne pouvait pas croire. S'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, le brun continuerait d'y croire malgré tout. C'était ça, Scott. Quand tout va mal, que la ville était prête à se faire détruire, peu importe, d'après lui tout allait bien, tout allait miraculeusement se terminer bien pour tout le monde. Et c'était vrai.

Stiles commença à imaginer les multiples façon dont il pourrait faire comprendre au Hale, les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Est-ce qu'il devrait demander conseil à Derek ? Hmmm, non. C'était définitivement une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Il avait eu du mal à imaginer la réaction de son meilleur ami, mais il n'avait absolument aucun mal à deviner la réaction de Derek. Neveu de Peter qu'il l'avait déjà tué, à l'occasion. On va essayer de se dire que ce n'était pas par plaisir... mais ça n'avait pas l'air de lui avoir fais un grand choc non plus. Peut-être était-ce trop banal pour la famille Hale, tout le monde s'entre-tuait, se tirer dans les pattes, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un... Manque de bol, Peter avait ressuscité. Cora aussi. Plutôt que de diminuer la famille, elle s'était maintenant agrandit. Étrange. Bizarre. Surnaturel. C'était Beacon Hills, quoi.

Il imaginait l'effarement de Derek en apprenant les sentiments de l'humain de la meute à l'égard de son oncle, et si jamais ça se concrétisait, oui, il le voyait déjà se mettre en colère, grognant et devenant pas tout rouge. Peut-être pas tout rouge. En tout cas, encore moins content que d'habitude, ça c'était clair.

Stiles se dit finalement qu'attendre serait peut-être la meilleure solution, et dans le pire des cas, il lui enverrait une lettre. C'était bien une lettre. Peter pourrait faire comme si de rien n'était après ça, au lieu de blesser l'humain par inadvertance. C'est vrai que question délicatesse... Ce n'était pas Scott. Pas Derek non plus. Il était entre les deux, du moins, il le voyait ainsi. Les ébats avec lui devaient être... Intense. Il secoua doucement la tête, essayant de chasser ce genre de pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment, surtout qu'il était loin de ça, très loin, même.

Le problème c'est que maintenant qu'il en avait parlé à Scott, celui-ci lui demandait tous les jours quand est-ce qu'il allait se déclarer. Oui, TOUS LES JOURS. Même quand ils ne se voyaient pas, ce qui était quand même rare, il lui envoyait un sms. Impossible, ce mec, vraiment... donc, même s'il ne voulait pas se déclarer, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Évidemment.


	2. Un humain, ou plus que ça ? - 2

Un humain, ou plus que ça ? - 2

La réunion de la meute venait à peine de se terminer quand Peter se décida à partir. À vrai dire, il n'avait rien à faire là. Il venait simplement pour espionner leur conversation, savoir ce qu'ils fabriquaient, tout ça. Il n'était même pas tenu d'assister à leur réunion. Il n'accepterait jamais son ancien bêta comme nouvel alpha.

« - Vous pourriez ramener Stiles tant que vous y êtes ? On est venu à pied et il commence à se faire tard. » Avait balancé Scott. Le Hale avait haussé un sourcil, comme tous ici présent, en vérité. Il regarda Stiles, qui fusillait son meilleur ami du regard. Commençait-il à prendre le pli à force de rester avec Derek ? Il finit par hausser les épaules.

« - Pourquoi pas. »

Ça ne le dérangeait en rien de reconduire l'humain de la bande. Il l'aimait bien, même ses babillages étaient plutôt amusant. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, en revanche, c'était comment il pouvait rester avec quelqu'un comme Scott. Ni, d'ailleurs, pourquoi celui-ci voulait qu'il le raccompagne. Il n'avait pas peur qu'il morde Stiles ? Ou en profite pour lui faire... quoi que ce soit. Peter étant vu un peu comme l'être le plus diabolique de la meute, tout en ne faisant pas vraiment parti de celle-ci. Relation compliquée, en somme. L'humain finit par prendre son sac et rejoindre Peter pour qu'ils puissent partir.

Le Stilinski savait exactement ce que son ami avait en tête. Il n'avait toujours pas cessé de lui demander quand est-ce qu'il allait enfin se déclarer à l'oncle de Derek et vu que ce n'était toujours pas prévu... Il avait pris les devants, que voulez-vous ? Quoi de plus normal qu'aider son meilleur ami ? Bon, aider son meilleur ami à se mettre en couple avec quelqu'un qui avait tenté de vous tuer, ce n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle, non plus, mais bon. En même temps, l'alpha espérait que ça puisse adoucir Peter. À moins que ça ne le fasse devenir pire, si c'était possible.

Quant à Peter... il était loin de se douter de quoi que ce soit. Non, lui, il pensait, comme pratiquement tout le monde, que Stiles aimait Derek. Et même que c'était réciproque. Mais tous deux étaient trop imbéciles pour s'en rendre compte ou oser faire le premier pas. Stiles était peut-être intelligent, il avait tendance à foirer ses relations magnifiquement bien, et Derek... Derek le faisait certainement exprès, c'était la seule explication plausible. Il fallait dire que dès que l'homme s'impliquait sentimentalement, ça finissait mal.

Le loup-garou ne voyait rien d'anormal à ce que Stiles soit nerveux et se dandine une peu sur son siège. C'est comme ça qu'il connaissait l'humain. Le fait qu'il ne parle pas, par contre, c'était étonnant. Il songea qu'il n'avait rien à lui dire, qu'il le boudait pour une chose ou une autre qu'il aurait faite, ou pas... Ça pouvait être n'importe quoi, avec celui-là. Ce qui le fit un peu plus douter ce fut quand il arriva devant la maison Stilinski et que le châtain au regard de miel ne bougea pas. Enfin, si, il bougeait toujours sur son siège, mais n'avait pas l'air décidé à sortir de la voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Le Hale haussa un sourcil.

« - Stiles ? Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

L'humain arrêta de gigoter et leva son regard sur Peter, comme s'il réalisait seulement qu'il était là. Il fixa son regard interrogateur quelques instants avant de s'approcher soudainement de l'ancien alpha pour l'embrasser. Une fois que ce fut fait, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réaliser ce qui venait d'arriver qu'il s'était déjà précipité dehors pour rentrer au pas de course.

Peter était resté là. Il ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Peut-être était-ce son imagination débordante ? Ou les effets d'un aconit tue-loup qu'il ne connaissait pas encore et qui donnait des hallucinations ? Il ne comprenait ni le pourquoi, ni le comment, ni... rien, en fait. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la maison avant de se mettre en route.

Stiles avait fait une connerie. Une belle connerie. En tout cas, c'est l'impression qu'il avait. Il avait embrassé Peter. Embrassé. Peter ! Pour de vrai ! Ce n'était pas un rêve, un cauchemar, une hallucination, non. Il avait été si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son odeur et tout d'un coup, il s'était retrouvé à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tu parles d'une déclaration, ça n'avait rien à voir. le Hale n'avait certainement rien compris, sur le coup. Ce n'était pas sûr qu'il comprenne en y réfléchissant, non plus. Stiles appela donc Scott, son meilleur ami, qui attendait son appel en vérité.

« - Stiles ?

\- J'ai embrassé Peter !

\- Ho... Et il a dit quoi ?

\- Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de dire quelque chose, j'ai couru aussi vite et aussi loin que j'ai pu ! J'étais surpris moi-même, alors imagine, lui !

\- J'imagine très bien, Stiles. tu as un don pour surprendre les gens, je pense...

\- Je fais quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, maintenant ? Essaie de dormir et à la prochaine réunion de la meute, va lui parler. Peut-être même qu'il viendra de lui-même, on ne sait jamais avec lui.

\- Ouais bah... Je la sens pas vraiment, cette histoire...

\- Aie confiance, positive ! Ça va aller, ok ?

\- D'accord. Ça va aller.

\- Voilà. Allez, dors bien, à demain.

\- À demain. »

L'humain raccrocha, il n'était pas si rassuré que ça, mais ça allait devoir faire l'affaire pour ce soir. Il mettrait juste un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour s'endormir, voilà tout.

De son côté, Peter avait toujours du mal à encaisser ce qui venait de se produire. Il avait, certes, l'habitude que son charme en fasse fondre plus d'un, mais moins quand il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui avait dans les 30 ans de moins que lui. Il pourrait largement être son père, et, en plus, il l'appréciait... Le loup-garou n'appréciait que peu de personne. Il était solitaire et mystérieux à sa manière. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que Stiles puisse un jour faire une chose pareille. Il craquait pour lui ? N'était-ce que passager ? Il savait les adolescents de plus en plus volages, savait qu'ils craquaient pour quelqu'un pour finalement s'en débarrasser au bout de deux mois, comme une vieille chaussette. Cependant, il était persuadé que Stiles ne faisait pas parti de ces gens.

Le loup-garou ne réussit pas à dormir de la nuit. Il se souvenait à chaque instant du baiser de l'humain. Baiser qui n'avait rien d'anodin. Il ne le laissait pas indifférent. Lui, Peter Hale, n'était pas indifférent à quelqu'un. Ni à ses avances. Il n'avait jamais envisagé Stiles de cette façon, mais maintenant que c'était fait, ça devenait problématique...

De tout point de vue, une relation entre eux était tout simplement inimaginable. 30 ans de différence ! Deux hommes ! Il était un loup, lui un humain. Il était un meurtrier, et son père un shérif. Difficile de faire pire comme situation, vraiment. Il n'était peut-être pas du genre à s'encombrer de règles de ce genre, ou encore du qu'en-dira-t-on, mais ce n'était pas tout. Stiles était pour lui quelqu'un de doux, de pur et d'innocent, quelqu'un dont il fallait prendre le plus grand soin, comme un papillon à qui ont pourrait facilement broyer les ailes. Et Peter était sombre. Il était sombre, un peu psychopathe sur les bords, légèrement fou... il était un briseur d'ailes, et ne voulait pas détruire celles de Stiles.

Les jours passèrent et il n'y eut pas de nouvelles de Peter du côté de Stiles. Qui se disait qu'il allait peut-être faire comme si de rien n'était. Il était tout de même venu à la réunion de la meute, armé de tout son courage, avant de finalement se rendre compte que le plus âgé des Hale n'était pas là... Ni à celles qui suivirent. Stiles se mit alors à déprimer, pensant que c'était sa faute s'il ne venait plus. Personne ne comprenait ce qui lui arrivait, mis à part Scott, mais il était clair qu'il n'était pas dans son état habituel et toute la meute en était affectée. Surtout quand, lui non plus, ne s'en montra pas à la dernière réunion de la meute.

Scott continuait à l'encourager en disant que ça allait finir par s'arranger, que le Hale était sans doute occupé et qu'il allait finir par revenir, c'était évident. Après tout, Peter revenait toujours. Sauf que, pour le coup, il ne revenait pas. Et ça commençait vraiment à l'emmerder. Si, si, réellement. On pouvait emmerder Scott, de temps en temps. Parce qu'il faisait des efforts, il était positif pour deux, mais au bout d'un moment... si Peter ne faisait pas d'efforts, il n'allait pas s'en sortir.

Si le Hale voulait tant devenir un alpha, alors très bien ! Scott lui laissait volontiers sa place, seulement faudrait-il encore qu'il vienne ! Ce bougre ! Peter était bien le premier à faire des conneries, mais une fois qu'on avait besoin de lui, il n'y avait plus personne ! Stiles allait mal. La meute allait mal. Et tout ça à cause de qui ? Simplement de l'oncle de Derek, décidé à ne plus se montrer !

Alors, une après-midi, quelqu'un arriva à l'appartement de Peter. Si, pour de vrai. C'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds, mais il ne lui avait pas trop laissé le choix. Il toqua à sa porte et quand Peter vint ouvrir, il ne put retenir un...

« - Ho non...

\- Salut Peter, on peut parler ? »


	3. Un humain, ou plus que ça ? - 3

Un humain, ou plus que ça ? - 3

« - Je serais tenté de te répondre non... »

Mais en voyant sa tête, Peter comprit que Scott ne comptait pas faire demi-tour sans avoir discuté. Il soupira et le laissa finalement entrer, qui sait, peut-être aura-t-il quelque chose d'intéressant à lui dire ?

« - Comment sais-tu où j'habite ?

\- J'ai demandé à Derek.

\- Et il t'a simplement donné l'adresse ?

\- Ça vous étonne ? Derek n'est pas un grand curieux. » Peter eut l'air perplexe, avant se dire qu'effectivement, c'était du Derek tout craché.

« - Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Savoir combien de temps vous comptez vous cacher dans votre tanière...

\- Comment ça ? Je ne me cache pas.

\- Vous ne venez plus aux réunions.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, je ne fais pas parti de la meute.

\- Parce que vous ne voulez pas en faire partie... mais il y a des gens qui vous aime dans cette meute, vous savez ?

\- Tu parles.. de Stiles ?

\- Entre autre. Isaac vous aime bien et vous êtes quand même l'oncle de Derek... disons qu'il vous aime à sa façon. » Peter dut retenir de se tordre de rire.

« - Tu réalises que tu parles de quelqu'un qui m'a tué, quand même ? » Scott haussa les épaules avec une petite moue.

« - Vous l'aviez bien cherché...

\- Et toi, alors ? C'est toi l'alpha, après tout, tu accepterais que je fasse partie de la meute ?

\- Oui. Mais là n'est pas la question, pour le moment. Il se trouve que vous rendez mon meilleur ami triste et c'est inadmissible.

\- Ho... dois-je avoir peur ? » Peter ne pouvait se retenir de se moquer de lui, parce que Scott qui essaie de paraître menaçant... c'était plutôt drôle. Mais l'expression de l'alpha changea et il comprit qu'il n'était pas là pour le menacer.

« - Est-ce que vous le fuyez parce que vous ne ressentez rien pour lui ? »

Peter fut pris de court. Si on parlait sentiments... alors il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il repousse Stiles, il le savait, même s'il ne l'avait pas encore avoué une seule fois à haute voix. Il était même étonné de pouvoir ressentir encore quelque chose pour quelqu'un. Quelque chose qui pouvait certainement s'apparenter à de l'amour, oui...

« - Non.

\- Alors si ce n'est pas ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Peter fronça les sourcils.

« - Est-ce que tu es vraiment en train de me dire que tu ne vois pas du tout le problème d'une relation entre Stiles et moi ? » Scott soupira. C'est marrant, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà eu cette conversation !

« - Écoutez, je vais vous dire la même chose que j'ai dite à Stiles : on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Je ne sais pas où cette relation mènera. Personne ne le sait. La seule chose que je sais c'est que je ne peux pas laisser mon ami dans cet état. Donc, allez au moins discuter avec lui, vous verrez bien après. Si vous ne le faites pas, je l'amènerai moi-même ici. »

Scott lui accorda un sourire, comme pour l'encourager, avant de partir sans un mot de plus. Peter soupira et réfléchit quelques instants. Peut-être que Scott avait raison, pour une fois. Il devait discuter avec Stiles pour y voir plus clair. Et aussi pour ne pas le laisser triste indéfiniment. Il savait que la tristesse n'allait pas au Stilinski. Un sourire taquin, par contre, ça lui allait à merveille.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva bien vite devant la maison du plus jeune, et y entra sans y être invité. Une sale manie de loup-garou, parait-il. Il toqua tout de même doucement à la porte de la chambre de Stiles.

« - Stiles, c'est moi. Je peux entrer ? »

Il n'entendit aucune réponse si ce n'était les froissements de draps ainsi que le cœur de l'humain qui se mettait à battre à toute allure. Il pénétra tout de même dans la chambre, Stiles semblait vraiment surpris de le voir, mais pas seulement. Il était dans le noir et se laissait vraisemblablement dépérir dans son lit. Peter pouvait voir qu'il avait mauvaise mine. C'était sa faute. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ressentait de la culpabilité.

Il traversa la chambre pour ouvrir la fenêtre ainsi que le volet, laissant ainsi entrer l'air frais et le soleil, avant de venir s'asseoir au bout du lit de Stiles.

« - Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

\- Scott est venu m'engueuler. » Sous l'air surpris de l'hyperactif, il esquissa un petit sourire. « - Bon, pas vraiment engueuler mais... il n'était pas content que je te mette dans cet état. Et je comprends pourquoi, maintenant. » Stiles fronça le nez.

« - Il n'aurait pas dû s'en mêler... Vous êtes venu me dire que vous ne ressentiez rien pour moi ? Que je suis ridicule ? Parce que je le sais déjà. » Peter fronça les sourcils.

« - Dans ce cas, tu as tort. Ce n'est pas du tout ça. » Stiles leva son regard plein d'espoir vers le Hale. « ( Je ne te trouve pas ridicule, et si je ne ressentais rien pour toi, les choses seraient moins compliquées, j'aurais pu te dire directement de ne pas te faire de faux espoirs... »

Stiles observait le loup-garou, perplexe. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. Pouvait-il vraiment ? Est-ce que Peter était en train de lui dire qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui ? Que son amour n'était pas à sens unique ? Non... C'était forcément un rêve... mais... et si... et si c'était possible. Il se rapprocha alors un peu de lui, continuant de le regarder.

« - Pourquoi ne pourrions pas être ensemble ? Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué ? Je me suis déjà posé toutes ces questions... mais ça ne sert à rien, ça ne règle pas les choses, au contraire. Et ça ne m'empêche pas d'être amoureux... de toi... » Stiles ne put s'empêcher de déglutir un peu à la déclaration qu'il venait de faire. C'était la première fois qu'il se déclarait à quelqu'un et... ça faisait bizarre. Peter vint caresser sa joue.

« - Je ne veux pas te faire de mal... J'ai déjà blessé tant de gens... tu es le seul que je veux épargner de ce drame qu'est devenu ma vie. Je veux te protéger, pas t'entraîner dans ma chute. »

Ho bon sang... est-ce que Peter essayait de le séduire ? Non ? Même pas un petit peu ? En tout cas, il se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser. Et pas un petit baiser timide comme la première fois, non, un véritable baiser passionné. Il leur fallait au moins ça.

« - J'm'en fiche... Je veux juste être avec toi, tu comprends ? Alors à moins que tu trouves une très bonne raison... tu vas devoir assumer tes responsabilités. » Peter esquissa un sourire. Il rêvait ou Stiles le mettait au pied du mur ? Non, il ne rêvait pas. Il l'enlaça alors et l'embrassa à nouveau.

En venant ici, il ne pensait pas que ça se terminerait ainsi. À la base il venait juste pour discuter... il aurait dû se douter qu'avec l'hyperactif, ça ne se passerait pas comme prévu. Ce n'était certainement pas pour lui déplaire, les lèvres du plus jeune étaient douces et tout à fait plaisantes à embrasser. D'autant plus qu'il lui avait manqué pendant ces quelques jours d'absence. D'ailleurs, Peter ne savait pas combien de temps il aurait pu continuer à se cacher si l'alpha n'était pas venu le voir pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Il allait peut-être devoir le remercier. Quoique. L'hyperactif pourrait bien le faire pour deux, non ? C'était son meilleur ami après tout ! Et il détestait en devoir une à ce qui lui avait servi autrefois de bêta.

En même temps... il pourrait bien être plus sympathique avec lui. C'était Scott mais il lui accordait une deuxième chance. Il voulait bien de lui dans sa meute. Il voulait bien qu'il entretienne une relation avec son meilleur ami. Il avait même été jusqu'à pousser Peter et Stiles dans les bras de l'un et l'autre... si ça avait été Peter, c'est sûr que ça aurait été pour servir ses intérêts avant tout, mais pas là. Scott était simplement gentil et ne lui fermait aucune porte. Il était pourtant très souvent assez condescendant avec lui. Il n'en avait pas marre ?

« - ça va être compliqué quand même... Tu nous imagines annoncer ça à Derek ? » Stiles le regarda avant de lui offrir un sourire mutin.

« - Pourquoi on lui dirait ? Je crois que pour le moment, on sera beaucoup mieux en ne disant rien à personne... »

Peter sourit à son tour. Voilà une raison de plus d'aimer le Stilinski c'est qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.


End file.
